Life As We Know It
by katara the waterbender
Summary: When Optimus's childhood sweetheart is found on Earth he tries everything in his power to prevent Megatron from finding her, Rated T for Violence and future violence, blood and language. OP/OC REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first Transformers story not sure if it's going to be a crossover or not yet but I'll see. This takes place before the first movie then goes to after the second. I own nothing except the stuff that wasn't in the movies. So that means Crastla. Thx please R&R**_

She loved them both very much just one a bit more than the other, even though both had very strong feelings for her. They had grown up together all three of them back on Cybertron, but when the war started everything changed.  
>The day the fight started it was horrifying robot turning on robot for control of the all spark. She even saw women and children in the fight. She hoped it wouldn't last long but she was wrong it only got worse as time went on she was even fighting for her life and it tore her apart killing her own race. On the second week she ran as far away from the battlefield as she could only to arrive to a worse scene. Her best friends were fighting and not like play fight that friend's play; it was a real to the death fight. She couldn't take it anymore she had to stop them from killing each other.<br>"STOP! STOP THIS MADNESS!"  
>She was able to distract Optimus and Megatron long enough to get in between them. They were both in bad shape, yet neither attacked each other while Crastla stood between them.<br>"Stop this please. I beg of you."  
>She had tears in her eyes; she had been able to be strong until at that moment. They both still had their weapons out and ready to attack. Optimus was the first to speak of the two of them.<br>"Crastla move aside."  
>"No, I'm not going to let you kill each other over the all spark."<br>She drew out her own weapons not wanting to use them but she would if she had too.  
>"Look what is happening. Our own people are killing each other over this."<br>Neither moved but Megatron scoffed and spoke.  
>"The All Spark will allow our kind to rule the galaxy to show the useless life forms, that we are the most powerful but others think otherwise."<br>"What is that supposed to mean?"  
>"The all spark is not a weapon Megatron. It shouldn't be used to enslave other life."<br>Optimus was right whatever Megatron was planning it didn't sound good. Megatron snarled at him then looked to Crastla she stood there in a fighting stance, though he did not want to hurt her, he still didn't lower his weapon, but Optimus was the one to speak.  
>"Crastla?"<br>She wasn't looking at him but at something out in the distance thousands upon thousands of dead bodies from the fight lying in piles across the deserted land.  
>"Please both of y...you must stop. For me. Please. I care too much to see my best friends kill each other."<br>She looked back to him then to Megatron.  
>Optimus lowered his weapon and looked at her she was very beautiful; she had light blue optics and purplish blue colored armor. She was tall and also was a good person who cared about other people. He looked to Megatron how stood were he wasn't relaxing but preparing to attack. Optimus saw this and immediately pulled her behind him for protection.<br>"Megatron don't."  
>But he didn't listen and attacked Optimus. Luckily Optimus had just enough time to push Crastla out of the way so he didn't hurt her. She never saw it coming she hit the ground tumbled and gracefully landed back on her feet. Both of them were throwing powerful charges at each other. She was able to hear a sharp snarl from Megatron through the sharp metal clashing as he spoke.<br>"Once you are defeated the galaxy and all spark will be mine. Along with Crastla."  
>Optimus lunged at him at tackled him to the rocky ground, his sword still in his hand.<br>"I'd love to see you try and take her from me."  
>Megatron then flipped him off and threw him to the ground.<br>"Noooo."  
>Crastla dove in front of Megatron sword blocking his from hurting Optimus. She didn't take her eyes of him she wouldn't let him hurt the man she loved not now not ever.<p>

"Move aside Crastla."

"Try and make me."

Megatron snarled and growled again and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up so there eyes met she was a little smaller than him and Optimus but she was still tall.

"Don't push me Crastla, because I assure you won't win."

She didn't speak she just glared at him. Even defenseless she still didn't back down. It was then that a light shoot up behind them. They hadn't noticed Optimus shoot the All Spark into space. Megatron dropped Crastla who feel to her knees gasping for breath. Optimus was standing now in front of Crastla in a defense stance.

"I sent the all Spark somewhere in the universe, if you want it so badly you have to find it.

He held out his hand and helped Crastla up from the ground and wrapped an arm around her so she didn't collapse.

"So be it then Prime."

And with that he took off leaving them there in the wastelands of Cybertron. Optimus looked at her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you ok Crastla?"

She looked back at him and hugged him.

"Yes, I'm just dizzy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. If it hadn't been for you he would have had the All Spark. Thank You…"

She smiled at him as he looked at her; he sighed and looked at her.

"… but you have to stay here. On Cybertron or get to someplace that Megatron will never find you..."

Her smile fell as she heard those words though he said them as if he meant them.

"What. No I'm not going leave you...-

He held her in his arms again and whispered so she could hear him.

"I love you too much to see you get hurt. He'd hurt you to get to me and I don't want that to happen to you."

He looked in her eyes again they sparkled as tears fell from her cheeks. He wiped them all away as he looked into her eyes; and he did the one thing she never expected him to do, he kissed her. As he pulled away she hugged him again.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe Optimus, I don't want to lose you."

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"You won't"

And with that he took off towards the battlefield.

_**Did you like it I hope so next chapter soon plz plz plz Review thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Now lets try this again im so so sorry guys the story was still in the fixing up stage when it got posted so that was deleted and this one will be much if u wrote a review Thanks plz R and R.**

Years later

It had been years since she saw either Optimus or Megatron. She still missed the good old days when they were children; how they would play fight with each other and play kids games, or even just sit around and talk. She wish things were that simple now, but they weren't and sadly not getting any better. Cybertron is now but a wasteland, her best friend that she had grown up with is a monster, and the love of her life is off fighting her best friend. Lovley.

*sigh*

"Why can't we all just be cival."

Crastla was the daughter of one of the greatest generals of there time back on Cybertron and her mother was a Senator for the CS(Cybertron Senate) so she didn't get out to often back home, but when she did it was always to see her friends. Her father thought very highly of both Optimus and Megatron. He knew that they both liked Carstla and one would ask her hand in marriage; most likely it would have been Optimus seeing as he was his 2nd in Command of the Autobots protecters of Cybertron.

Everyday Carstla would think about her family and everything else before the war, but it still didn't change anything no matter what she thought.

Looking out onto the ruins of a small, deserted city on planet Earth breathing in the summer air. Crastla had chosen it as a safe spot not wanting to stay on Cybertron with a major war breaking out. After a few years she started losing track of time, and even started to use her holo to do things that the humans would do Movies, blogging, the world wide web everything. Even with all of that she still felt different even with all that. Herself in halo form made the human boys stop and stare at her. She had long dirty blond hair With a few side figure was amazing long legs and good size breasts, her face was pretty and with beautiful blue eyes to match she was a heartbreaker. Also she found out that the people of Earth had a traveling thing called cars and with a quick scan she instantly turned herself into beautiful full size hummer she wasnt the only robot here, a few more years passed after she arrived and she found a very small group of robots that had crash landded here while looking for a place to hide. There were only three of them; two females and one were all smaller then her and they were in really bad shape so she took them to were she was hiding out and fixed them up. After they were all fixed she found out there names Rider, Trasa and Byola. They were all very grateful to her for saving her and soon after became friends.

"So did you guys came from Cybertron or a different planet."

Tarasa spoke first taking it that she was the leader of the deceased herself as a White SUV seeing as though there were hundreds of them no one would notice one her holo form she had short brown her and was also very beautiful.

"Cybertron, we tried to land on Earth but the atmosphere was too strong and we crashed."

"I left because of the war right?"

They all nodded everyone of there faces showed a range from scared to sad to angry to worried, but mostly angry.

"We didn't have a choose there Tarasa, if we wouldn't have left we'd be dead."

Rider the one male of the group and the older brother to Byola was the worst hurt out of all of them but he was a fighter and hardly ever showed pain and if he did it was when know saw him. He changed into a a huge brand new Sliver Chevy truck which fit him Holo form he was still shorter then Crastla but very good looking, tan skin purpleish type eyes and very nice and Respective of people. Most of the time. Byola was the youngest of them all yet she was very nise and knew her transformed into a beautiful Pink Mustang and in Hallo form had shoulder lengeth red hair and blueish purple eyes.

"I know. I'm still amazed the humans havent found us yet. I mean they found the Autobots and the Decepticons and are searching for others

Crastla looked at her. Did she mean Optimus and Megatron. She hadn't seen them since the fight on Cybertron and thats was at least 50 years ago which isnt that, long for robots since they can live over a few thousand years. She knew the all spark was destroyed by a young human boy and the autobots.

"Yeah I've heard of that did you hear about the Fallen on Earth man Prime kicked his and the Decepticon's was awsome even though we wern't there."

They all laughed Byola was a smart ass know it all. A few more weeks passed and they decided to stay with Crastla on Earth until things on Cybertron got better. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Often they would use there Holos and pick up metal for armor and upgrades but even with that things were still Very one day a small reading was picked was nothing like

"Crastla we've got a small reading looks like a single robot."

"Lets move. We should check it out just incase."

After trying to track it they lost the signal, and found kept happening for weeks a few times they caught glimpses of a Camero or a Blue truck with flames but by the time they same it whoever it was, was gone.

Then one day Crastla picked up a group of robots Much like the ones early but bigger in the area and it didn't take long before they had full readings.

"From the readings I've picked up theres four and alot more smaller life 've come back with more this time.I'm guessing that the four larger readings are robots and the rest, are probably humans."

Crastla was double checking everything she didn't know if it was the Decepticons and Megatron or Optimus and the Autobots. Hopefully Autobots. After a few moments the readings showed them that they were just around the corner and closing three of them moved into postion and shut down there TS (tracking system) so that once they came around the corner they wouldn't know what hit them.

Moments of silence passed with nothing then all of a sudden the crunch of gravel could be heard. Carstla positioned herself for an attack. After a few moments the leader stepped out from behind and she lunged before he could figure out there was an ambush and tackeled him to the ground. He never saw it coming and they tumbled on the rocky ground until she was pinning him to the ground. He didn't fight her even though he was bigger then her but instead she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Crastla?"

She blinked and looked at him and sure enough it was him, it was Optimus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I feel so loved right less then a day I got at least 3 reviews now let me take a moment and thank people.A special thanks to bee-roxs98 and Lunar you for all your reviews and help you have been Two of the most helpful people with this everyone who faved and alerted and even read my story it means the world to me finally to everyone who helps make Transformers this all happened because you helped make an awsome on to the story and Warning if you have not seen Dark of the 4 will have some stuff from the movie in R and R thx guys.**

It was like the world stopped, neither of them could even breath. Tears of joy ran down each others faces, and they stayed like that from a few more moments not wanting it to end. Afterwards both stood up and hugged each other she was still smaller then him but not by much.

"I missed you so much Optimus."

He looked at her and smiled she was still the same girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"I missed you so much Crastla. Every night I'd lay awake missing you so much it would hurt."

She leaned into his shoulder as he held into his optics he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was just as passionate as the first one. They both felt their fuel pumps race and it felt so good. She hoped that it would never end, but it did after a few more moments she had her audio resepters still on medium so she could hear everything in the area including the human soldiers whispering to each other. Things like.'I never knew Optimus had a girl' or 'Thank god these guys are friendly'.Then there were her team and the autobots. Every single one of them knew about Optimus and her so it wasn't a complete shock, but then there was Sam and Lennox even with them being humans she could sense what they were thinking'Oh my fucking god. Optimus has a chick'. He looked down at her again and wrapped his arm around her sideas he walked towards the rest of the groups.

"Autobots. I'd like you to meet Crastla. She is the daughter of Sentinel Prime."

**To be continued...**

**Ohhhhhh cliff hanger yup im finishing this chapter that way yes I know its very short but hellz im goin to Hawaii in 20 plz Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaaaaa *runs around all happy* I feel so loved thank you everyone I really mean this. Thank you to everyone for the help with this story reviews, alerts, favs, ALL OF as you may know this chapter WILL have some scenes from dark of the moon so if you haven't seen it or if you don't want to know what happens,don't read it. Oh and Optimus isn't Sentinals son trust me if im wrong plz let me no but even if he is in this story Crastla is instead of Optimus. K? Oh and to Zoey The Wolf take a fucking hike if your going criticize my work so fucking much then just stop reading my and one last thing in this story Meg's (Megatron) is all good and fixed you now without further adeau here is chapter R&R.**

The Autobots bowed their heads in respect to Crastla. They all knew about what had happened to the had watched the Ark take off himself, before it was still remembered the day she heard that her father had died, it brought her to tears just thinking about him.

"And this is Rider, Byola and Tarsa. They are trusted allies, comrades and friends of mine."

The Autobots including Optimus bowed their heads respectfully to them. Optimus looked down to a the group of humans that stood there and put his hand down to the ground so that one could get into his hand.

"This is Sam he was chosen by the All Spark and the Matrix. He also saved my life."

Rider, Byola and Tarsa nodded and smiled at him .Crastla also smiled athim, she had heard so much about this boy yet he probably had never heard anything about her.

"It is honor to meet you. Optimus has told me alot about you."

"Thank you Sam, but the honor is mine. You are very brave. Many of our own kind would never have even thought about doing the things you have done."

"Thank you Crastla."

He put Sam back down next to the soldiers

smiling.

"Come on everyone lets head back to the Nest Base."

The Soldiers started entering their Jeeps and the Autobots transforming into their vehicals. It was then that the sencers went hay-wire. At least six giant readings came onto radar. Fast and coming towards them.

"Optimus. I think we have Decepticons."

Crastla was the first to pick up the signal, then Optimus and the rest of the robots. She heard the soldiers yelling at eath other getting their weapons up and ready to use.

"COME ON TROOPS MOVE! WE GOT DECEPTICONS COMING! MOVE!"

Troops ran in every which way; loading guns, pulling out bombs, everything. Crastla leaned over to Optimus so they could talk.

"Is it possible Megatron is leading them?"

He looked at her and held her close with one of his arms.

"Most likely. Crastla he won't show as much mercy as did the last time you saw him. He has let power and revenge get to him, he is not the same as he was when we where on Cybertron. He will try to hurt you to get to me."

She looked at him. His face had a deep look to it but she also saw that he was worried for her saftey.

"I understand. You forget Sentenal was my father fighting Decepticons runs in me."

They both smiled at each other, just as an F-22 flew over head. The Autobots stood there not showing any signs of fear.

"Fight with everything you have everyone."

As if on cue Decepticons appeared from the shadows of the abandoned buildings and debris, with Megatron leading the way.

**Ya chapter 4 down again its short but hey its still a chapter thx review, fav and alert. Thx everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya chapter 5 :D. Sweet. As you may have seen I have another Transformer fanfic out Our Darkest Hour. So now I have this and that to work on to everyone for your help with this story and all the reviews, favs, alerts and PM's. THANK YOU U GUYS ALL R&R.**

Silence filled the soon to be battle ground. No one made a move to attack, no one spoke; they all just glared at each other in there fighting stances. More moments passed of silence. Both Optimus and Crastla glared at Megatron who of course glared back. The damage he had from Egypt were gone he looked the same as he did when Crastla had last seen him back on Cybertron all those years ago. Megatron finally broke the silence.

" Well well I see what side you have choosen Crastla. You have let Prime, the Autobots and insect humans blind you."

She snarled and took a challenging step towards him. He didn't move, she didn't intimidated him.

"No you've let hatred and power controll you until you became a monster. You are the one that is blinded, you let The Fallen controll you then once he was defeated you let revenge take over."

Megatron snorted at the comment; she had changed in Megatron's eyes. Who knew how long Prime had been with her; hell he could have found her before he had the Matrix or even before the All Spark was destroyed. No matter she would be with him soon enough, even if he had to kill Optimus and every single human insect to get to her. He loved her ever since they were young back on Cybertron, and he'd be damned if he would let Optimus take her away from him. Thats when it hit home, Optimus. Megatron could see it in his optics, he was falling in love with Crastla. That damn fool didn't realize that she was HIS girl, HIS mate and he would not let anyone take her. Not without a fight that is.

"DECEPTICONS. ATTACK THE AUTOBOTS."

The battle was awful. The human soldiers were getting hurt and many had been killed, and the Autobots weren't doing so good; though none of them had died yet. It was turning worse, no matter how many Decepticons they defeated it seemed like it wasn't enough. Both Optimus and Crastla were fighting as hard as they could, but it was hard.

"Optimus..."

She grunted as she throw the Decepticon she had been fighting into another Decepticon that was attacking Optimus. Both of the Decepticons fell to the ground instantly from the hit, but both Crastal and Optimus shot them just to be sure.

"Optimus if we keep this up neither of us will survive."

"I agree we need to get out while...-"

He stopped mid sentence glaring at something in the distance. Crastla looked in the direction he was glaring at and saw Megatron. He must have been 50 feet away but he was getting closer.

"Optimus don't. Please lets just get out of here. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't and he won't get you either."

She took the chance and looked at him. He looked back at her witth the corber of his optics but still had them focused on Megatron..

"He will try to hurt you maybe even try to kill you. I won't let that happen Crastla, not now not ever."

Both looked towards the direction of were Megatron who stood aboit 15 feet away from them. His Cannon blasters layed at his sides.

"I expected more of you Crastla, alot more. I would think that you would not choose sides."

Crastla glared at him, she was still pissed as hell at him for killing Optimus; and if he thinks she'll just forgive him like it never happened then he was died wrong.

"Then you thought wrong Megatron."

He grunted and growled at her. She had changed.'If she will not join me by choice then I will make her join me by any means necessary, once Sentinal is saved by Prime and his Matrix, Crastla won't have a choice but to join the Decepticons'.

"We shall see. DECEPTICONS FALL BACK!"

Decepticons started dissappering every which way. Megatron started walking away, but stopped. He turned his head so he was looking Crastla in the optics.

"In due time we will see just what side you have choosen."

And without anothee word he flew the Autobots and the remaining humans alone on the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wowz U guys are making me feel good I didn't think that this many people would like this . Ok hey everyone just a heads up I'm not planning on making this a crossover its staying as is for now. Thank you to everyone for your support, help and reviews, alerts and I have some sayings that Bee says try and quess them get um rite I will give you a virtal cookie. Oh and WARNING WARNING WARNING SPOILERS FROM DARK OF THE MOON, and maybe some Tarsa-Bumblebee shipping goin on (sees you smiling). Good you saw that R&R**

___Nest Base~_

It was nearly dark, Twilight as the humans called it. The stars were just starting to show; and on a small hill sat Optimus and Crastla in hallo form. Both were as happy as can be. Nothing in the world could have fucked up that moment

"I love you Crastla. I always have and I always will"

She smiled at him. In halo formOptimus was a tall, light skinned, muscular man. He had dark spikey hair with a small goti on his chin. This was the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, and she knew that he meant it when he said that he loved her.

"I love you too. So much, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her deeply. 'I will never let anything hurt her'. He thought this to himself over and over again; he loved her ever since they were young on Cybertron he just didn't know how to tell her then.

"You won't I promise Crastla and I will do everything in my power to protect you for anything or anyone."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, those beautiful, amazing eyes {there in halo form so there eyes} he had always had stunning eyes; one of the reasons damn near every female on Cybertron had a crush on him. Their eyes were locked in place with each others, Optimus leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionatley. Crastla wrapped her arms around his neck; it was then that a small breeze brushed over the hill as they kissed, it was like that, that moment nothing in world mattered except them.

Out back inside the base Tarsa, Bumble-bee and Sam all watched Optimus and Crastla.

"Wow. After all this time Crastla's sparkmate was Optimus Prime."

Bee smiled; he knew, all the Autobots knew about Crastla and they knew about the connection with Optimus and her. Though they didn't know she was the daughter of Sentinal Prime or that she was alive and on Earth.

" 'I agree.' 'Reuntited at last'."

Tarsa smiled, Crastla was her friend and she wanted her to be happy. She smiled at Bumble-bee, seeing as though he looked happy for Optimus; and that she kinda liked him.

"Yes reunited at last."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Sam who had been sitting on the edge of Bumble-bees shoulder the whole time kept looking from Bee to Tarsa then back to Bee then back to Tarsa; he knew they liked each other but like most guys they didn't say it right away.

"Well I'm goin to head off now. Night Bee. Night Sam.

" Night Tarsa."

Bee nodded seeing that he couldn't find something to say. As soon as Tarsa was out of earshoot Sam looked and Bumble-bee and spoke very sarcastically.

"Smooth move Bee."

Bee gave him a funny look.

" 'What u talkin about Willis' "

Sam laughed so hard he had to hold on to Bumble-bee or he would have fallen over.

"Bee. You totally like her."

Bee couldn't help but smile at him. He was right, he did like Tarsa; she was nice, smart, caring and really pretty.

"I think that you two would look good together."

" 'Well thanks mate.' "

Sam hugged his friend and they walked back in the base.

"Hey Bee we gotta find the rest of the Autobots and tell them about today."

Bee looked down at his friend with a big smile on his face. This day just got a whole lot better.

The kiss lasted a good two minutes maybe longer; neither worried about it though. As they broke apart from the kiss the breeze picked up again as if it were happy that they were together again. Crastla layed her head on his shoulder and Optimus held her in his armsas the gazed up at the stars.

"Optimus...Do you every think what might have happened to Cybertron if the Ark wasn't destroyed?"

He gazed in the sky to were there was a star that was larger then most; it was a planet, it was the remains of Cybertron.

"Everyday, we would have won the war with your father by our side."

She leaned into his shoulder, she always thought about her father. He was the one that taught her everything she knew; and she missed him so much.

"I really do love you Crastla."

She smiled and again looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"I love you more Optimus."

He chuckeld and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't think that is possible my love."

**And there u have it chapter 6 oh and plz check out Our Darkest hour. Plz R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all you TF fans out there how you doin? Seen Dark of the Moon yet? Many have ys, but some haven't and to those who haven't GO FUCKIN SEE IT. IT'S FUCKING EPIC. As many of you have been asking about Sentinel and Crastla. Being her father and everything, and yes he is still joining the Decepticons. But not until later. To all the help thanks and keep your thoughts coming. Oh and plz check out Our Darkest Hour it is just updated. K? Everyone Plz READ AND REVIEW oh and NO FLAMES just pm if u have a problem. OH AND MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR DARK OF THE MOON sadly I do not own anything but my OC'S.**

That night felt like it could never end but it had to, they had a mission over seas in the morning. Optimus lead her back into the hanger, his arm around her waist the whole time.

The next day came around and all the Autobots including Tarsa, Byola and Rider; Optimus allowed them to join with open arms, 'the more Autobots we have the better' as Epps would say. All of them were off to an Illegeal Nuclear Plant in the Middle East; the mission went down with out any problems.

Months passed by and they continued helping their human allies with their problems around the world and each time they got the job done.

Crastla and the other new Autobots started becoming good friends with both the humans and Autobots; though hardly any of them saw Sam now a days.

Then one day Optimus was called into the debrefing room alone; well alone as in no other Cybertronians. He was being sent on a mission alone with a whole lot of human soldiers, something was going on but no one was sure what.

Both Optimus and Crastla were PISSED. The mission went fine other then running into Shockwave; it was what was found that made them furious. Charlotte

Mearing who was parctically now running NEST walked into the room with all the Autobots and soldiers. She stood infront of Optimus, who was in his car form and Crastla standing a few feet away; and on a table layed what looked like an engine part.

"What is this the silent treatment?"

Sideswipe a follow Autobot{_at least I think thats his name tell if I'm wrong he's the Red Ferri} _answered her question for her.

"Nope. We have seen that and trust me thats not it."

Ironhide walked up to Optimus and banged once on the top of him.

"Prime make something of yourself...-"

He paused as Optimus transformed then continued.

"- he's pissed as hell."

Optimus glared at Charlotte, who just looked at him.

"You lied to us. Everything humans knew of our planet we were told had been shared. So why was this found in human hands?"

Charlotte knew this was going to be hard to explain even though the United States had no clue of this, seeing as Rusdia had lied about this it, but know they had to explian about the Cybertronian ship on the moon.

"We were also in the dark about this, we had no idea."

Crastla stepped foward, she knew the part it was an engine part to the Ark space ship. She was just as pissed as Optimus if not more.

"So what your saying is that the United States Government had not a clue but the Russian Government did?"

"YES!And what the hell is this thing?"

Charlotte pointed to the engine part and looked at Optimus and Crastla. Charlotte knew about the dark of the moon project but what the hell is this thing. It looked like something from it but she had to be sure. Optimus sighed and pinched the briged off his nose but Crastla was the one to answer the question; she now stood next to her mate and looked at Charlotte.

"It was an engine part to a Cybertronian ship called the Ark it had been shot down and lost in the stars when the war on Cybertron first started."

Crastla looked at Optimus who continued on what Crastla was saying, he knew she had a hard time talking about her father, even he had trouble but he spoke explaining to their human allies.

"It's captin was the great Sentinel Prime. He was the leader of the Autobots before me... and he was also Crastla's father."

Charlotte nodded, she got the picture. She now knew she had to tell them about the ship crash on the moon seeing as this was the ship they were talking about.

"I belive that this is the same ship the crashed on the moon in the 1960's."

Optimus and Crastla looked at her as did all of the other Autobots with shocked faces. Crastla was the one to speak out of all of them.

"Your kidding. WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD ABOUT THIS THEN? This should have been shared with the Autobots when you told us everything you knew of our planet!"

"This information was beyond Classifed. Every few knew about the ship wreck let alone that are still alive."

Charlotte then began explaining the whole thing to the Autobots and the soldiers that were in the room. About half an hour later she had explained everything to them. Once she was done Optimus looked at her pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did they check the controll room"

"No they did not."

Crastla pinched the bridge of her nose as well and sighed. Then the thought hit her; Megatron said that in do time she would choose what side in due time. 'Oh my primus he knows about the Ark'. Could things get much worse; yes her love could be dead, she could be dead but neither were and nothing was ever going to tear them apart from each other. Not even Megatron.

" Optimus I think we should check it out and by Primus I hope I am wrong but I think Megatron and the Decepticons know about the Ark being on Earths moon."

"I agree if the Decepticons have found this and pray that they haven't were screwed but if they haven't we can go and retrive Sentinel."

The meeting ended shortly after that the plan was to head to the moon, get Sentinel and the space bridge pillers, and return to Earth with the cargo.

Crastla stood over a cliff side in her halo form she breathed in the summer and ocean air trying to clear her head from everything she had taken in today;but when you find out that your fathers ship is found and the humans that were your allies kept it from you it makes you a bit stressed.

Optimus walked up behind her( he was also in halo form) and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He knew that she was trying to take all of this, as was he for that matter.

"Are you alright my love?"

She looked at him; he could see it in her eyes that she was both stressed and scared. So he grabbed her and hugged her deepley. This really was alot to take in even he was amazed that he was taking it so well. He could feel her tears falling down her face. It broke him to see her cry though she hardly ever did, when she did it was for a reason.

"I am sorry. I should be strong right now but to take all of this in it's hard."

He lifted her chin so that their eyes met and he smiled at her and wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"I understand, all of this is hard to take in but things are looking up for us."

She smiled at him, he was right things were looking up. He leaned down and kissed her deepley and passionatley. They loved each other so much.

"I love you Crastla. I always have and no matter what happens or what fate brings I will always love you. No one, not even Megatron could make me stop feeling how I feel about you."

Crastla looked into his amazing eyes and she sweared that they sparkled.

"Promise me Optimus, that no matter what happens in the future that I don't loose the one I love. I love you and by Primus I swear if Megatron lays a bolt on you ever again I'll kill him."

He chuckled at the comment about Megatron, smiled at her and picked her up bridal style; literally swept her off her feet.

"I promise my love."

**And that is chapter 7 please please please please review and all that stuff. K Thanks and go see DOTM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all the TF fans out there. *runs around happy*.This is the chapter you have been waiting for, yup you guessed it it's time for Sentinel and Crastla to reunite.*smiles a bit eviley* and he is still joining the Decepticons.*cough cough spoiler cough cough* but not till later in the story. Thank you everyone for your support and from now on I will be updating once maybe twice a week. Plz Read and REVIEW. Oh and one more thing *sighs*I do not own Transformers all I own is my OC's. Enjoy the story.**

It had been a week and a half since the meeting. The Autobots had conviced NASA to take a ship to the moon with Optimus, Crastla and Rachet retrive Sentinel Prime; and bring him back safetly to Earth. Today was the day of the launch and everyone was a bit nervous; Crastla and Optimus a bit more than the others.

" 'T-minus 5 minutes to launch...' "

A loud speaker rang through the ship as they made there way to the bridge. The ship wasn't massive but it wasn't small either. It had a controll room, medical room and a cargo room from prisoners. Once they were on the birdge all three of them started getting the ship ready for take off, the ship could reach the moon in probably a half an hour at the most, but the most time consuming part would to to find Sentinel and get him back to Earth safe and sound.

" 'T-minus 60 seconds.'

'59 . . . '

'58 . . . '

'57 . . . '

Crastla took the chance and glanced out the side of her optic; she saw Optimus standing behind her looking down at her, he caught her optic and both smiled at each other then went back to work.

" 'T-minus 20 seconds.' "

Sparks then began lighting the boosters on the rocket.

'19 . . .'

'18 . . .'

'17 . . .'

'16. . .'

" 'T-minus 15 seconds.'

'14 . . .'

'13 . . .'

'12 . . .'

'11 . . .'

T-minus 10 . . .'

'9. . .'

'8 . . .'

'7 . . .'

'6 . . .'

'5 . . .'

'4 . . .'

'3 . . .'

'2 . . . . . .1'

" 'Blast off '."

The ship took off and started heading towards the dark side of the moon. Once they had gotten out of Earth's atmosphere the ride became less bumpy. Once they were in space they began making contact with the NEStT base.

"Time to arrival 20 minutes."

" Understood, once you get on the moon get Sentinel A.S.A.P."

"Roger that."

15 minutes later they began the landing process.

"We have touch down."

"Good to here. Now lets get Sentinel home safe and sound. Be careful out there guys."

They all heard Simmons on the radio speaking to him; Crastla liked him, he was funny him and Leo both.

Crastla was the first off the ship followed by Optimus then Rachet. All three of them did a scam making sure that there wasn't any Decepticons.

"Were good, no other living life forms on this dust ball."

Both Crastla and Optimus nodded as they headed towards the Ark space craft.

Crastla smiled when she saw the ship, and immediatly all three of them started to enter the Ark. Within seconds the found the captins chamber, and he was still there.

"Were bringing you home father."

It took all three of them to lift Sentinel seeing as he was bigger then Optimus. Once back on the ship, Rachet instantly started scanning Sentinel to see if their was any major damage done to him; so this left Optimus and Crastla alone.

"You were dight Optimus, things are looking up."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Shortly after they landed they were back at the NEST base. Sentinel was being placed so that Optimus could bring him back to life. Every single Autobot was there even Sam and his girlfriend Carly, and Simmons were there.

Optimus and Crastla walked down the hall together, heading towards the main hanger.

"I still can't belive that we found him."

Optimus smiled and held her hand. 'Everything is goin be just fine now', he thought this to himself as they walked.

" Nor can I. Thank Primus that the Decepticons hadn't found him."

He gave her a side hug as they entered the main hanger. Crastla walked to the side of the hanger were Lennox, Rider, Sam, Carly and Ironhide stood; they were all nervous but Crastla was the still the most nervous.

Everyone watched all was quite as the Matrix brought Sentinel back. Within seconds Sentinel was alive, but he lunged and pinned Optimus to the ground with his sword at his throat.

"FATHER!"

Crastla yelled and ran to get her father off of her mate.

"Sentinel it is I Optimus Prime."

Crastla kneeled down next to him and gently pulled him off Optimus, and help him up.

"Crastla? Optimus?"

Crastla smiled and looked up at him; he was bigger then Optimus, alot bigger.

Optimus stood up and walked up to Sentinel who looked confused as hell. Rachet also saw this and spoke.

"There is nothing to fear, we are here."

Crastla let go of her father seeing as he could stand now. She walked next to Optimus and he wrpped his arm around her.

"Wait. . . The war. Cybertron?-"

Optimus sighed and looked at him.

"The war was lost, Cybertron is now but a wasteland."

Sentinel pinched the bridge of his nose and as if on que Mearing spoke up

"EXCUSE ME."

Sentinel looked at the women standing on the cat walk. They began taking to each other both becoming drusterated with the other. Crastla could any laugh to herself, she looked all around her and kbew that things wete going to be ok.

**And boom this chapter is done. I no its not the best but cut me some slack. Plz review. Thx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 everyone hell yeaz. *gives a look*If I don't get at least three reviews on this chapter good or bad I will not be updating. So review, and that won't happen. This is the chapter again every one has been waiting for. Sentenl's betryal, with a twist at the end. I'm goin off movie alright so dnt go thats not how it and a heads up there will be some POV's (Point of views) starting in the next chapter. There are also some qoutes in here if you can name any of them I will give you a sneak peak at the next oh *sighs*I do not own Transformers just everything that wasn't in the movies. Please please, please PLEASE REVIEW.**

After Sentenel and Mearing were done 'chatting' Crastla showed him to his room. This was the perfect time for them to talk. Both walked alone down the hallway talking to each other, they talked about what they thought of Earth, her brother and mother who were still missing and finally about Crastla and Optimus.

"Somehow I knew that you would pick Optimus."

He smiled and looked at his daughter; she looked so much like her mother, but she had his fighting skills.

"I'm glad that you choose him Crastla."

She smiled, after almost a hundred years since she saw her father she never thought she would be talking to him at this very moment.

"You don't know how long I have waited to here that from you. You don't know how much I love him."

He nodded at chuckled at her. She would be a Decepticon soon she would be Optimus's enemy, and Megatron's sparkmate. Sentenel thought as they arrived to his room.

"It is good your are with us again Father."

"It is glad to be back."

He hugged her for a few moments a went into the room.

Optimus stood on a cliff side just outside of the base breathing in the ocean air; he saw her coming, though she tried to sneak up on him.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello my love."

He pulled her around in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, both were smiling at each other.

"All I want is to be in your arms, and for you to never let me go."

Optimus leaned his head down on to her's so that both of their head plates were touching each others. He whispered to her as they stood there in the moonlight

"I will never let you go, no matter what happens I will always love you."

At that very moment they kissed, it was the perfect moment. That kiss, neither of them thought it would be there last.

"I love you Optimus."

He held her in his arms not letting her go, he had a feeling that something was going to happen; he just didn't know what. Crastla felt it as well and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Optimus, not even Primus himself could come between us, I don't care what anyone thinks. All I know is that everything will be alright."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. Neither knew that they were being watched.

Sentinel stood on top of the NEST base watching the two of them.

He snorted, he was just moments away from contacting Megatron and the Decepticons. He turned to face the city of Washington D.C. The day had finally come, the day Earth will finally fall.

"It is time."

He sent the word, he knew within moments Megatron would arrive. He had to seperate Optimus and Crastla; knowing him he would be so foolish and fight to the death protecting her.

He jumped off the building just as Starscream flew over head. Both Optimus and Crastla looked up to see Starscream fly over head. Crastla's attention went to her father who stood just a few meters away from them, his weapons out and ready to fight. Optimus and Crastla had no idea what the hell was going on, as alarms rang throughout the base.

Sentinel chuckled as the humans ran around like newborn sparklings. It was amusing to him.

"I still can not belive you are allies with these fleshlings."

Crastla was in shock, but she was able to speak. Even with all the alarms going off they could still hear him.

"Father. You sound like a Decepticon."

Optimus couldn't belive what was happening. What in Dante's nine circles of hell was happening. The Decepticons never before attacked the base, and Sentenel was not acting like himself.

"Sentenal what is going on?"

He smiled evilly at both of them. 'This will be easier than I thought it would be'. He thought to himself.

Both Crastla and Optimus couldn't belive what happened next. Sentenel's optics turned red; red as in Decepticon red.

"Sentenel?"

Optimus pulled Crastla behind him. He knew she wouldn't be able to fight her own father. Thats when it hit him, he was after Crastla.

"Don't you dare Sentenel. I swear to Primus you will have to get through me first."

He chuckled and glared at them.

"So foolish of you Optimus. You think your a match for me?"

Optimus didn't move he didn't want to fight him, but he knew he had to in order to protect his sparkmate. Crastla knew what was about to happen, she couldn't just watch on the side lines while her mate fought her now evil Decepticon father.

She moved infront of Optimus her weapons at the ready. She would kill her own father before he hurt Optimus.

"I don't care if are my father or not you no good, good for nothing lying bastard. No Autobot is going to die from your hand, not now, not ever."

Optimus was surprised buy her move. He couldn't imagine how she felt at that moment.

"I do not fear you daughter."

Decepticons began popping up all around them and within moments they were instantly out numbered, with Megatron leading them all. There must have been at least a hundred Decepticons around them.

"Surrender Prime. You are out numbered. If you surrender I promise you and your little Autobot followers might live to see another day.

This really pissed Crastla off, with her blaster in her hand she held it up pointing it at him. She knew that both Optimus and her together could take on these Decepticons, just had to have the perfect timing.

"I speak for every Autobot when I say 'bite me'. We might be out numbered and out matched, but no matter how many Deceptucons you throw at us we will keep fighting until every single one of you are scrap metal."

This made Optimus smile. His attention went from his sparkmate to Megatron. He was going to attack the base, it was just a matter of time.

"The choice is yours Megatron. Step down or fight."

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"

They all came at Optimus and Crastla at the same time. Though most were the bigger ones they still were diffucult to fight. Both were shooting and stabbing as many as they could be it wasn't enough.

Suddenly both of them became seperated by the Cons. Crastla while still fighting them tryed to make her way back to Optimus. Statscream saw her abd lunged pinning her to the ground.

"Where do you think your going Crastla?"

She got her feet under him and throw him off of her. She jumped up from the ground. Both of them were the same size so it wasn't hard to flip him.

"Back off Starscream you won't win this fight."

Starscream laughed. Crastla looked to his left to see Sentenel.

"Starscream deal with Prime. I'll handle Crastla."

Starscream took off leaving the two of them. Crastla knew how strong he was and didn't dare make the first move. Nor did he instead he lowered them.

"So brave of you my daughter, you would make a very fine Decepticon."

Crastla was about to lunge at him when suddenly was grabbed from behind by Soundwave, pinning her arms to her side. She tried to wiggle free but it wasn't working, seeing as he was as big as Optimus. Sentenel bent down and looked her in the optics.

"And a very fine Decepticon you will be."

Sentenel nodded at Soundwave and walked away. Crastla felt a sharp pain in her side, things instantley started to blackout. The last thing that she heard was Optimus.

"CRASTLA!"

She focused her optics as much as she could. She saw her sparkmate trying to get to her. Seconds later she was out.

**There you have it end of the chapter. Remember to REVIEW if I don't get at least 3 there won't be chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody ok I guess everybody likes this so much that I have to update but if people pull the don't review for 5 chapters bull crap poof story will end, but I don't think thats going to happen. Ok so in this it is Crastla's and Optimus's point of views on what is happening after she is kidnapped, or in this cause botnapped. When Optimus starts speaking Cybertronian im not to sure if its real Cybertronian but just go with it ok. Oh and ya im sorry that wasn't Sideswipe in chapter 7 it was Wheeljack, my bad. Plz R&R or no chapter 11.**

Crastla's POV

I woke up to two people talking, well more like one ordering the other to do something and the other one ordering the other one around. Both were Decepticons, I think one was Starscream but hell they all sounded the same to me. I opened my optics to find myself in what looked like a large bedroom chamber, well large for a single person anyway. There was a bed, a bathroom area and a small table. I got my surroundings straight trying to figure out what the hell happened the night before.

It all came flooding back to me, everything. From Optimus and I kissing to finding out that my father was a Decepticon to being injected by Primus knows what by Soundwave.

"Lovely."

I stood up instantly there was quite. My door opened and there stood Starscream and Skywarp in the door way looking horrified, which made me smile.

"Why the long faces guys?"

I smiled at them trying to make it look like I wasn't worried, though they probably were calling my bluff. Their faces returned to normal, and just as some as they entered they left without saying a word, leaving me alone. I leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor, and I cryed. I was losing it.

I stayed like that for hours, crying softly not knowing if I would ever see my sparkmate again. Or worse if Sentenal was planning an arranged wedding. On Cybertron the family could force the femme to marry how every they wanted if something either happened to her first sparkmate, or they did not approve of her choice. This made me cry even more.

After another hour I stood up and wiped my optics. I couldn't let these monsters see my weakness.

"They will not break me."

I walked to the door to find that it was opened.

"Idiots."

I walked out looking around for a Decepticon to lunge out at me, which none did. I began walking down a long hallway, still nothing.

"Were the hell is everyone?"

I walked up a small flight of stairs that lead to a large room, throne room I figured out and sitting in the middle in a throne chair was Megatron.

He smiled at me, which kinda freaked me out a bit, but I didn't dare let him see that. I stopped walking towards him, not wanting to get anymore closer then I was.

"My dear Crastla. You have been asleep for quite some time."

He walked towards me, he had a evil look in his optics that I did not like at all.

"What do you want Megatron?"

Optimus's POV

As soon as they came they left. Taking Crastla with them, it felt like someone ripped out my spark and put only part of it back in. I was as the humans say 'heartbroken'.

None of the Autobots or humans knew what really happened yet, all they knew was that the Decepticons had attacked and took the pillars.

"Optimus what's wrong?"

Ironhide looked at me worried. I sighed and looked at him.

"Sentenal betrayed us and is as of now a Decepticon."

I walked away leaving him there in shock. He jogged up to next to me as I walked down the hall to the main hanger. He knew that I was just about to lose it, but he knew that Sentenal's betryal wouldn't do that.

"Optimus? The Decepticons did something didn't they?"

I stopped walking feeling my optics starting to water. Ironhide gave me another worried look, even though he acted tough he was a very caring bot. All I had to say was three simple words and the picture became clear to him.

"They took her."

He blinked in shock not able to speak. He knew how much I loved her, and now he knew why I was so upset. I walked away and continued walking until I was in the main hanger. Most of the Autobots were there, and many of our human allies including Will, Sam, and Simmons. Mearing was also there, she looked at me as soon as I entered; yet she said nothing.

I looked at the Autobots that stood before me, they knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. I sighed and began speaking Cybertronian to all of them.

"Ay il Meso ta Goyan uok ii Decepticon"

'As of now Sentenal Prime is a Decepticon.'

They all looked at him in shock, none wanted to belive but they all knew that it was true. Even Sam looked upset, he understood our kinds language since he began the allspark. Sam looked at me with the same worried look that Ironhide had but he was quite. Rider was the one that spoke first.

"Seri uok desri mion Resda?"

'Were is Crastla?"

All the Autobots and Sam looked at me for my answer, they were knew something happened to her since she wasn't standing next to me and they knew she would never join the Decepticons, even if it meant dying she would never join them. I spoke in english this time so that the rest of the humans could understand.

"She's gone. They took her."

**To be continued. . .**

**Ohhhhhhhhh cliff hanger. Did you like it huh did ya? If anyone would like to do some fanart for Crastla, Byola, Tarsa or Rider please let me know ok. I promise I will update soon. And remember at least three reviews or no chapter 11 ok thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys wow got alot of love on the last chapter. Sweet. I know my spelling and punctuation isn't to great(nor is my Cybertronian) but just try to ignore it and go with it ok. Oh and don't worry about what Megatron is going to do it's not rape. So you guys can call down about that now this is before Carly is kidnapped ok so Sam dosent have that Decepticon on him. Anyways I don't own Transformers just plot and OC's and if anyone wants to fanart please let me know ok? Please read and review at least 3 review or know chapter 12 ok? **

Crastla's POV

Megatron now stood inches from me. I waited for him to make his move, I knew that if he got that idea in his head he would do everything in his power to make it happen and since he was much bigger then me I wouldn't stand a chance. All I could do was pray that the thought wasn't in his head, and that he would find restraint

He smiled and turned on his heels.

"Come."

I hesitated I was still very nervous around him. He looked back at me when I didn't follow giving me a small smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you Crastla."

I followed him, still worried that he would try something.

He stopped on the edge of a platform that over looked a city, stepping out I could see the beautiful city of Chicago. It was beautiful, yet I knew something had happened or was going to very soon.

He chuckled as he looked at the city then back to me.

"You still have not answered my question Megatron."

He looked back onto the city as he spoke not making eye contact with me at all.

"You shall see soon enough Crastla."

I looked at him, I could here the venom in his voice. He was threatening me yet again. It suddenly hit me, I was bait for Optimus.

"If you hurt him in any way Megatron, I swear to Primus I'll-. . ."

He cut me off mid sentence his optics flashed at me.

"You'll what Crastla? Stop me? I'd love to see you try. He got very lucky on Cybertron and on this hell of a planet, but don't think for a second that it will hold."

He was now glaring at me, but I still didn't back down. He would hurt Optimus so that I would choose him. He snorted as he continued to speak to me

"What can he give you? Can he give you the world? All the stars in the universe? All of his heart and soul? I can give you all of that and more Crastla."

He looked at me his optics sparkled.

"I love you Crastla. I always have. I can't stand to see you with that mech. Choose me Crastla, I can give you so much more than Prime can."

I knew that he had had a crush on me back on Cybertron but I never knew that he loved me. He took a step closer to me, and for the first time in my life I felt divided. I loved Optimus and he loved me, but Megatron loved me as well. I was so confused.

"Megatron please don't do this. You know that I love him. You know that I am a Autobot. You know that-"

He cut me off again but this time not by talking he grabbed me by the waist and before I realized what he was doing he pulled me up to him and kissed me.

Optimus's POV

Everyone looked at me with horrified faces, even Mearing looked upset. She walked over to the railing that was next to me, she stopped walking and looked at me pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What are we going to do? Sentenel has the pillars and with it can bring countless Decepticons to Earth."

Everyone in the room human and Autobot looked at me for help. Though not even I knew the answer. Mearing was right with the space bridge no matter how hard we fought we would still be out numbered.

"I don't know."

"Wait."

Everyone looked a the voice that had spoken up. It was a young female probably around 20 years old.

"What if we were to attack them before the space bridge was up and running?"

Mearing walked over and looked the girl over.

"What is your name?"

"Morgan Vehale."

"Could we pull it off Prime?"

Mearing and everyone else was again now looking at me for my answer. It wasn't a bad idea, if we could find there location and get more Autobots it might work.

"That just might work but there is a problem. The Decepticons have build the size of there army. Even if we do invade before the space bridge is up and running we would be out numbered."

Morgan nodded she understood were I was coming from.

"So if we can get more Autobots we can bring the fight to them?"

I nodded at her she was very smart and brave. We continued to go over the plan and decided that we would send word to the stars again for any remaining Autobots at dawn the next day, everyone prayed that a third wave of Autobots would come and all I prayed for was that my love was safe were ever she was.

**Whoa can't velive 2 chapters in two days wow. Anyway please reaview remember 3 or more or no chapter 12 ok. And no flames. Thanks update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello peoples of Earth and beyond. Here you go as promised chapter 12, so this chapter is Megatron's POV. And a little bit Crastla. I just saw Transformers Prime Oh my fucking god it is awsome. It put at least 6 stories in my head if you have not seen it and if love love love Transformers like me you have too. There is also a new character in this chapter and after this chapter he will be a major part of the story. Everyone for the love of God and Primus if anyone knows anything about the rumors of TF4 PLZ PLEASE PLEASE tell me im completely in the dark other then Unicron. Read and review yada yada yada a' least 3 review or know new chapter yada yada you know the drill. Enjoy the story. **

Crastla's POV

He held me there my lips locked to his. He knew that I couldn't do anything due to the fact that he was bigger and much stronger then me. It felt forever but after a few more minutes he let go of me. I took a small step back still looking at him in complete shock. He just pulled a move on me that really pissed me off. He didn't care that I was with Optimus. I could see in his optics that he was pleased. I took a step forward my hand in a fist and before he realized it I slugged him right in the jaw. Though he already knew it, I could be a real bitch when I wanted to be.

"You know that I love him, and nothing will make me stop loving him."

I had nothing left to say so I turned around and headed back to my room.

Megatron's POV

I watched her walk away from me, and she didn't look back as she did. Soon after she was gone.

I turned my attention towards the city. This city will be the center of the new Cybertron. My jaw still stung from the unexpected punch that she had thrown at me, but I ignored the pain. Her words still echoed in my mind. 'You know that I love him, and nothing will make me stop loving him'.

Her words haunted me, what did she see in him. Crastla was the one major reason that I hated Optimus, not only was he an Autobot but he took the love of my life away from me, and I would never let him get away with her, not as long as I am still breathing.

"He will pay for taking her from me. They all will pay."

I jumped off the building and turned into what the fleshlings called an F22. It was time to meet Sentenel back in Washington.

By the time I had arrived it was dark. I landed next to Sentenal who stood in front of a temple looking building and a small little body of water.

"Is everything ready?"

Sentenel nodded it was time to bring cons from Earth's moon to Earth.

Within seconds the portal was open and Decepticons began to appear. It was an amazing sight. There were at least 500 new cons at my command. I could only imagibe the Autobots's faces when they face this army.

"MEGATRON!"

He lunged at me I wasn't expecting him to come looking for a fight, hell I didn't expect him to be alive. For many years I had yet to think he had survived Iagon.{**I hope that I spelled that right}**. He was just as big and just as strong as me so it was an even fight.

I was able to get my feet under his torso and kick him off of me. He caught himself in mid-air and landed on his feet sliding a few feet.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?

He tried to charge at me again but this time Sentenel lunged at him pinning to the ground.

"You are a fool for coming here Stelix."

Stelix growled at him not backing down. I could see that Sentenel was shocked that he was alive.

"Shocked that I'm alive Sentenel. Or should I call you FATHER!"

He throw Sentenal off him and lunged at him weapons at the ready. Stelix tackled him but Sentenel throw his son off of him and into the sold stone steps.

"Very brave of you Stelix. The choice is yours join the Decepticons or you can end up like your sister."

Stelix called his bluff. Sentnel smirked and grabbed a small Cybertronian dagger and held it at his throat.

"Choose."

Stelix's answer was a very simple answer one word.

"No."

Sentenel shrugged. I waited for him to kill him, but he didn't. 'Of course not. He is weaker then I thought. Both of them'. He removed the dagger from his son's neck.

"If you get in my way again I won't think twice about killing you."

He turned and took off leaving Stelix and myself alone. He chuckled to himself and stood up looking at me.

"You know somthing Megatron. I never thought that my father would be leading Decepticons, I always thought you were their leader."

He smiled as he mocked me. I now were Crastla got her attitude from. Not taking his eyes of me picked up his weapons and stood in a fighting stance.

I growled at him as I spoke how I hated this bot. The only reason I had not ripped him apart bolt by bolt in the past was he was Crastla's older brother. I didn't care now he mocked me, and I would not be mocked

"I still remain Lord Megatron and no bot nor con will ever change that."

We were feet from each other now yet neither of us attacked just yet.

"So how is it Stelix that you survived the attack on Iacon city, yet no other bot did?"

Stelix held his ground not taking any chances. He smiled at me. He knew that I had feelings for Crastla, and he was very very protective her.

"Same way Crastla did we had faith and better yet we knew that we had to survive. I survived because I knew that if I became offline you would do nothing to get my sister. I don't care if you are Unicron himself you will not get away with taking her,-"

He raised his weapons as he continued to speak.

"- and listen when I say this. If you or Sentenel lay a single bolt on her I and Prime will make sure your offlined PERMENATLY."

He lit his boosters and took off without a trace left behind. I did not think he nor Prime could win in a fight against me.I shook the thought out of my head.

What does it matter I am Megatron, no one will dare challenge me and live to tell the tale."

And with that I took off and back to the base in Chicago knowing that Crastla would be waiting for me.

**Remember at least 3 reviews or no new chapter and no flames. Thx.**


	13. The Battle part 1

**Chapter 13 and review ok at least 3 reviews or no chapter 14 and that would be bad cause that is a good chap. Yup yup you gussed it battle Devepticons vs. Autobots. So review.**

Crastla's POV

I sat in my room knee's up against my chest. I had been trying to keep strong and not cry but it was just to much, I lost it. Again. Everything was falling apart right before me and I could do hardly anything to stop it.

I stood up and looked out the small window that looked onto the city, it was so beautiful and peaceful. Much like Cybertron was before the war. Sighing I turned at went and sat on my bed trying to clear my head of all my thoughts. I was still in shock that Megatron had kissed me, and now that I thought about it my hand was hurting from punching him so hard and that happened days ago.

"Crastla? Crastla do you copy?"

I jumped up in surprised. I looked around trying to figure out who was talking to me. That's when it hit me. Why didn't I think about the comm-link. Then I realised who the voice was. It was my long lost brother, it was Stelix.

"Stelix your alive. Listen find Optimus tell him the Decepticons have me in Chicago. How did you survive Iacon?"

I could here others in the background. I could also hear his thrusters as well. Meaning he was flying low and fast.

"You can tell him yourself sis when we get there. Were coming and pray to Primus we get surprise on our side.."

"Wait Optimus is with you?"

"Yes, he is we all are. It's time we bring the fight to them."

I couldn't breath not only was my brother alive but on Earth, and now he and my spark mate were coming for me. This was going to be great.

"Crastla listen if this is to work you will have to create a diversion so Optimus and I can sneak onto the Decepticon base. Once we get you-.."

The line was cutting out. I could still he could still hear me barley but I couldn't hear him.

"Stelix . . .please get . . .here quick."

I turned and ran to the door. I opened, but there was someone standing there. It was Megatron.

"Contacting someone?"

I took a few steps back trying to get away from him. Every step I took back he took forward.

"Who were you contacting?"

"I wasn't contacting anyone."

I said it much faster then I should have. I panicked and took another step back, but he kept walking forward.

"Now Crastla I know your lying."

I was against the wall now I was trapped and he knew it. I couldn't tell him about the plan. I knew what I had to do. I was testing him and pissing him off. He took a challenging step he was now only feet from me.

"I swear on the All Spark Megatron."

"Oh really. Then how come your brother and Prime and the rest of the Autobots are leading an army to this very location?"

I stood frozen, scrap; he knew.I wouldn't let him no that they were planning to rescue me. I had to distract him long enough for Optimus and Stelix to get here. I would do whatever it took to get out of there.

Stelix's POV

Prime, Ironhide, Rachet, Tarsa, Bumblebee, Kuna, Rider, Byola and myself all lead the ay of Autobots towards the Decepticon base in Chicago. In a matter of minutes we would begin our attack and rescue Crastla.

¤_Flashback One day ago_¤

¤I had to find Prime. If Sentenel and Megatron did have Crastla like they said they did it was only a matter of time before they hurt her.

I flew over hundreds of cons. It was Iacon all over again, and from what I have seen these Earthlings are not the strongest in the they were courages and very brave from the tales I had heard about them. That's when I saw it the NEST base.

I landed right next to the main entrance, and instanley hans appeared with guns.

"FREEZE OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Easy I'm on your side."

A noticed Optimus drive up, he stopped and transformed infront of me. It was great to see him again, even if he was in love with my little sister.

"Stelix? About time you got here."

I chuckled. Prime smiled at me and let the soldiers know that I was one of them. Prime gave me a small hug that I returned, we were pretty close all the Autobots and I were.

"Come on inside. We were just talking about an invasion on the Decepticons. They have taken Crastla captive."

Though I had already known though I was still mad as hell at the Decepticons. . . and my father.

"I have heard. Megatron and Sentenel have brought at least five hundred Decepticons to Earth and thats without the Space Bridge up and running."

He sighed in frustration, things were getting very complicated very fast. We continued talking as we walked into the base. Soon we arrived inside the main hanger, ever Autobot was there. Many I knew but there was a few I didn't.

"Autobots. Stelix has returned."

Ironhide, Sideswipe, Rachet and Bumblebee's faces looked thrilled.

All of them smiled even the ones I didn't know.

Optimus also smiled. We had fought along side each other in m as ny battles and this one would be know different.

"Prime. I have Autobot ships orbitting around Earth as we speak ready to land or head back to the remains of Cybertron at any time."

"Your kidding?"

A turned to see a middle aged female human standing on a catwalk that was at was about ten feet below me. She looked surprised at what I had just said.

"How many are there?"

I bent down see that we made eye contact.

"Over five hundred. Including my mother. Kuna."

Every bot in the room went stiff at the nane of Kuna. No one not even Prime could speak, that's how shocked everyone was. Though I wasn't all that shocked at there reactions. Every Autobot on Earth or not had heard that everyone in the Senate on Cybertron had been killed, to them hearing one survived is amazing news.

She had nothing left to say. I turned my attention back to Optimus waiting for his answer.

"Send word we attack midday tomorrow."

I nodded and sent the word. This was going to be the fight of our lives.¤

Many of the bots landed in the early morning. We were ready, we all were. We knew that this fight was for all of it; win or die trying, and both Prime and I would not be offlined until we had offlined Megatron and Sentenel.

**To be continue...**

**ohhhhhh heck ya almost battle. Remember 3 reviews or no chapter 14. And remember no flames.**


	14. The Battle part 2

**Chapter 14, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The battle. I'm not going to much of an A/N I just got to say something please no flames if u have a problem please PM me it's not that hard. Read and review and NO flames! Thanks.**  
>Crastla's POV<br>Megatron was now inches from me. Even if I wanted to make a run for it I couldn't. He bent down so that he was making eye contact with me, he looked so evil I couldn't help but feel scared, but I didn't dare show him.  
>"I will ask you again. One last time. Who did you contact?"<br>I glared at him and remained silent not saying a word to him. I was really pissing him off. He snarled and grabbed me by the neck, and though I didn't need to breath I still didn't want him to snap my neck.  
>"You leave me no choice Crastla. You will give us the information we need . . .-"<br>He lifted me up so that my face was up against his. I froze I didn't move not knowing what he would do if I tried to escape.  
>". . . or you will be offlined."<br>His eyes flashed quickly at me as he turned and began to drag me down the hall. I didn't care what he did to me I wouldn't crack, I never did under pressure and I wouldn't start now. We again walked into the large throne room where he threw me to the ground with no care or compassion.  
>I glared at him rubbing my throbbing neck joints. It was then that I noticed my father standing not too far away from me.<br>"I was wondering when you would show your face again."  
>I heard him growl at me as he walked towards us. I didn't move I still lay on the ground. Fighting could be heard from outside, though I payed little attention to it, all I knew was that I had to get these two 'Cons out onto the battle ground. This meant I had to attack them and let them throw me around a bit so I looked too injured to escape.<br>"I'll take you both on right here, right now."  
>I quickly jumped up and lunged at my father trying to snap his neck, which didn't work. As soon as I had landed on him he threw my off without breaking a sweat.<br>He laughed at my attempt of hurting him, I didn't think it was.  
>"Just like your brother. No matter once you are finished off he will be next."<br>I lunged again and landed on him attacking at his face and neck. Again he threw me off him but this time he grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall hard, so hard that my back a pain shot up my body.  
>I fell to the ground, every part of my body hurt. Megatron and my father watched as I lay on the ground, I was able to lift myself up and onto my side. I could see Megatron trying to hide his pain, but I saw it.<br>"You never give up do you Crastla?"  
>I glared at my father; I knew I wouldn't win the fight.<br>"Time to find out father."  
>I stood up again ignoring the pain, drawing out my blasters I ran towards him. I never saw the dagger he held behind his back. I shot countless shots at him that he avoided of course. He smiled at me as I drew closer.<br>I lunged, and he attacked. He stabbed the dagger into my torso, grabbed me again by the neck and threw me into a sharp curving wall. I screamed in pain. I instantly began to bleed energon. This time I didn't get up, I couldn't.  
>"You are so foolish Crastla. You would have made a fine Decepticon, but you left me no choice."<br>He left without anything left to say. Megatron slowly walked towards me, he leaned down and looked me in the optics. His optics was normal now, as if that were possible for him.  
>"This isn't what I ever wanted, but this is how it must be."<br>He turned and started to walk away; I growled and screamed at him.  
>"I. . . H . . . HATE . . . Y. . . YOU!"<br>He stopped for a moment and looked back at me.  
>"As do I."<br>Without another word he too left to go fight in the battle leaving me.  
>I was alone slowly bleeding to death. I opened the comm-link hoping someone was on it.<br>"Stelix . . . Optimus? If . . . any . . . of you can . . . can hear . . . me. P. . . Please . . . hurray."  
>I screamed in agony, looking down I realized that a small puddle of energon lay next to me. I used whatever strength I had left to grab the dagger and pull it out throwing it to the side. Again I screamed in pain, that dagger was no regular Cybertroian dagger. Some kind of toxin had to be on it.<br>"Someone . . . p . . . . please-"  
>Tears began to fall from my optics, I didn't care. I was good as dead anyway.<br>"Help."  
>It seemed like forever, but only minutes had passed by. I tried to drag myself to the door but I couldn't. I had lost a lot of energon from the attack and I didn't know how much longer I had. Again I tried to call for help hoping someone would hear me.<br>"H. . . H. . . HELP . . . P . . . PLEASE . . . ANYB. . .BODY!"  
>I waited, still nothing. Then I heard it the comm-link.<br>"Crastla? Crastla were are you?"  
>I heard my spark mate's voice. I spoke barley able staying awake.<br>"T . . . throne . . . r . . . room."  
>I heard footsteps running just outside the door. I dragged myself a bit closer until I was just barley in the sunlight. The door came flying open and Optimus, Stelix and Ratchet came running in. They all scanned the room and saw me laying there Optimus instantly ran to my side and kneeled next to me. Stelix and Ratchet kneeled down next to me as well.<br>He smiled at me, but his smile fell when he saw my wound.  
>"I'm . . . f . . . fine."<br>Ratchet scanned me quickly and looked at both Stelix and Optimus who were waiting for him to speak.  
>"She has lost a lot of energon and has some kind of toxin is inside of her-"<br>They all looked worried it was what Ratchet said next is what horrified my mate and my brother.  
>"And without medical attention . . . her chances of surviving are very little."<br>All three looked at me, I could see Optimus's face I had never seen him so scared.  
>"I will not lose her to the anyone. Especially to a Decepticon."<br>He stood up and picked up me carrying me bridal style. Our optics met, I could see that there were tears in his. I leaned up and kissed him.  
>"I'll be . . . a . . . alright . . . y . . . you must not worry . . . a . . . about me."<br>He smiled softly and all of us started to make our way to an exit.  
>Soon we were out of that god awful prison and we made our way towards the Autobot's ground.<br>Explosions rocked the ground. Looking around Chicago had turned into a battlefield I saw hundreds of 'Bots and 'Cons mixed in fighting each other.  
>Optimus set me down slowly. I looked around and saw injured 'Bots and humans being treated. He kneeled down next to me and kissed me deeply. Ratchet smiled as we broke apart.<br>"Prime. Stelix the 'Bots need you out on the battle ground."  
>Both stood up looking down at me, and then back to Ratchet. They didn't have to say anything Ratchet and I both knew what they were thinking.<br>"Don't worry I will do everything in my power to keep her alive and safe."  
>Both nodded and Stelix took off towards the battle, my mate bent down and kissed me again. I didn't want him to leave but I knew that he had to.<br>"B . . . be . . . s . . . safe."  
>He smiled at me I swear I saw his optics sparkle as he smiled at me. I knew that he and Stelix would hunt down Megatron and Sentenel and offline them for what they did to me.<br>"I will I promise my love."  
>He took off after Stelix and Ratchet began working on me. I looked down at him as he began to clean and seal up my wound. There were other medics working on other injured 'Bots and human medics working on the human injuries. I flinched and winced as he began to work on the deeper part of my wound.<br>"You're damn near lucky Crastla. If you would have gotten hit just a little to your left you would have hit a major vein."  
>He continued to try and fix me up; he told me that I wouldn't be able to fight in the battle, which I understood. I tried to not focus on the pain but it was hard even though the pain wasn't as bad as it was before it still hurt like hell.<br>Ratchet suddenly looked up at the site of another approaching Autobot's.  
>"They need you out there Ratchet I'll take over from here."<br>I lifted my head and was shocked to see who I saw, I saw Kuna, my mother. She was alive.  
>Ratchet nodded and took off towards the battle. Kuna knelt down next to me and smiled at me. She had always been there for me even if she wasn't needed. She loved me, and I loved her<br>"How you feeling?"  
>I smiled at her, knowing that she and my brother had survived Iacon brought great joy to me. She scanned me looking for any more internal bleeding, which it felt like I did.<br>"Y . . . you . . . k . . . know . . . me . . . tr . . . trouble is m . . . my middle . . . name."  
>The pain was back again, I tried to hide it but it didn't work my mother saw it.<br>"Crastla easy. You're hurt, badly."  
>She was trying to get me as calm as possible. She didn't waste any more time, she began trying to stop the bleeding as Ratchet had tried before. For being my mother she was quite calm and had a very steady hand as she worked. That's when an idea hit me.<br>My mother back on Cybertron was an amazing medic, one of the best and in her early years of life she created a micro-bacterial organism that not only healed a person of any toxins but allowed the Cybertronian to heal from a wound in a matter of minutes. There was just one problem there was a very small supply of it. When the war broke out many Deceptions attacked the lab where it was being produced and took a good amount of it, but I knew some of it had been saved. I looked down at her, she noticed me look at her. She knew what I was thinking without me even saying anything.  
>"Don't even get that idea in your-. . ."<br>I cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her. I knew that my father would kill my love, my brother and any other that tried to stop him and she knew that too.  
>"Mother . . . he . . . must . . . be . . . stopped."<br>She sighed, she knew I was right. I knew she didn't want me fighting in any war, but I knew what I had to do.  
>"Fine, under one condition. I'm coming with you."<br>_To be continued. . ._  
><strong>Ok so not the best. I know that I could do better but IDK it's just not hitting me. Oh well please review and no flames.<strong>


	15. The battle Part 3

**Ok so this chapter is going to be awsome. Sorry this took so long to update, I promise it's worth the wait though. Oh and ya F-22are freakin huge and epic so I thought that, that would fit Stelix perfectly. Anyways plz read and review ok. And NO FLAMES. Thx enjoy.**

Optimus's POV

I didn't want to leave her tough I knew she was in good hands, part of my spark told me not to leave but I knew that I had a job to do. She would be waiting for when I returned.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head plate. She looked up and into my optics. Just by looking at her I knew how much pain she was in.

"B. . .be safe."

I smiled at her and got up.

"I will I promise my love."

Without another word I raced back onto the battle ground and meet up with Stelix. As soon as I was on the streets it was again a war zone. Stelix of course right there in the action, he was fighting three smaller Cons.

He finshed them off and quickly ran over to me.

"Prime...-"

He paused knowing that I was thinking about Crastla; he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly.

"Optimus she'll be fine. Right now we need to focus on stopping these fraggin Decepticons from getting the space bridge up and running."

I nodded. Stelix was right I had to focus on the task at hand. I looked at Stelix, he was thinking of the same idea that I was.

"We take them together. The Cons can't fight without a leader."

Stelix smiled and transformed into his vehicle mode which was an F-22 it seemed many liked them as there vehicle mode. Both of us took off full speed heading to find Megatron and Sentinel.

_Crastla's POV_

_It wasn't long before she had it, though there was still a chance that it wouldn't help, back-fire abd offline me but that was a very low chance. I would married Megatron before that would happens, thats how low it was._

_"Are you sure about this Crastla?"_

_I looked up at my mother she held the needle with the cure in her hand and looked at me to see if I had gotten second thoughts. I hadn't._

_"Yes."_

_She nodded and shot the medicine into the opening were I had been stabbed. It only took a few seconds for the pain to stop and within minutes it was gone and healing me wounds._

_"Here drink this you lost a good amount of Energon you need it."_

_I nodded and sat up to be handed a small cup filled with Energon. I put my lips to it and sallowed it. By the time I had finished drinking the Energon my wound had healed and was good as new._

_"You ready mother?"_

_She smiled at me as I stood up ready to fight to protect the people that I cared about._

_"Lets go kick some fraggin' ass._"

Optimus POV

It wasn't long before we had found them. I noticed Megatron first before I noticed Sentinel. Angry and pain took over me I speed up and while still moving transformed and lunged at him. Both of us clawed, kicked and scratched at each other as we flipped over and over.

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE MEGATRON!-"

He flipped me off of him. I landed on my feet sliding a few yards or so. Both of us held our ground waiting for the other to make the move though neither of us did.

"YOU SAW YOU LOVE HER BUT YOUR ACTIONS SAY OTHER WISE. IF YOU REALLY FRAGGIN LOVED HER LIKE TJEY THAT I DO, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER THERE TO DIE!"

He snarled and lunged at me this time he pinned me to the ground I flipped him off and drew out my swords.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, PRIME YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME. I WOULD NOT LET YOU TAKE HER! NOW YOU KNOW THE PAIN! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT AFTER,YOU STOLE HER AWAY!"

I snarled at him, both of us still holding our ground. I didn't understand; if he loved Crastla so much why did he leave her?

"YOU LEFT HER THERE TO DIE! IF YOU LOVED HER THAT MUCH WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER TO DIE?"

"IF I HADN'T SHE WOULD HAVE DIED BY SENTINELS HAND! THERE WASN'T A DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT HE WOULD HAVE OFFLINED HER! I LEFT SO THAT I COULD KEEP HIM AWAY FROM HER!-"

I glared at him not buying anything that he had just said. Neither of us got another,word in we both were in. Both of us were about to attack when she jumped between us; we couldn't breath she was ok and back on the battleground. She stood there with her weapons out.

"You can't hurt each other without hurting me first."

_To be continued. . ._

**What you think you like it? Yup cliff hangar. Anyways plz review and be nice about them ok so no mean reviews like un-needed flames ok.**


	16. The Battle part 4

**Wow almost done wih the story only 3 more chapters and poof done :( Then thats the end of this,story but don't worry there are always sequels. A special thanks to thedeathchandelier and beeroxs-98 you guys are awsome thanks for all the love :D. Read and review**

Megatron's POV

I stood there frozen in shock. Crastla stood between myself and Prime, her weapons out and hot yet she didn't attack.

"If you want to hurt each other so badly you'll have to get through me first."

Prime lowered his weapons and I lowered mine still having second thoughts about doing so, but I did it anyways.

There was no way that she could have been healed and fighting again from an attack like that. Unless she was healed with the serem created by her mother.

Her optics remained focused on me though I wouldn't hurt her.

Carstla's POV

Optimus instantley lowered his weapons. I looked Megatron and he lowered his weapons which surprised me.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must.

I talked directly to he didn't move, no attack, no retreat, nothing he just stood there. I took the chance and looked at Optimus he was looked confused, but relived. Both of them looked that way.

"Can we put our problems aside for once. Look what this war has brought us? It broke all three of us of a friendship that had lasted for Ieons. Decepticons or Autobots if Sentinel gets the space bridge up and running both sides won't stand a chance. He will not stop untill he is the leader of the Decepticons and ruler of the Universe."

Megatron snarled cursed. Not suprising. I again looked at Optimus who had an idea of what I was thinking as did Megatron.

I waited for Megatron and Optimus' to answer. Optimus sighed and nodded, he was far from happy about the idea but he knew it was the only hope. I looked at Megatron for his answer. He looked me dead in the optics.

"This won't change anything in the future Prime, but I and I alone can rule the Decepticons."

I saw Optimus nod at him in understanding. Both had jouned forces for the time being. I felt my mother appear from behind. She was probably just as shocked as I was, if not more.

"So what's the plan Crastla?"

I looked to Megatron and Optimus looking for a good idea. Both came up with it at the same time.

"Ok heres the plan. One of us will distract him and get his attention away from the space bridge while another will destroy the space bridge pillars.-"

Megatron continued on what Optimus was saying.

"Then once the space bridge is destroyed we will finish him off once and for all."

My mother and I shared a look, both of us liked the plan. Though we had to figure out who pulled off what part of the plan.

"I'll be the one to distract him. He won't expect to see me alive."

I knew I had the best chance at distracting him. I turned to see all three of them looking at me, I could see Optimus was concerned about my saftey.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. He won't get another lucky shot in."

Optimus nodded, he was still worried but he looked a bit calmer now that I had said that. We had a job to do and he understood that.

"I will be the one to get out the pillars."

I looked to my left. My mother stood tall and proud, not showing any fear; she understood the price she and all of was would pay of she failed yet she never let it show.

"Then Prime and I will finish him off."

I looked at Megatron and then to Optimus. They were both warriors, both knew what they were getting into and both were willing to pay that price to stop Sentinel.

"You two go ahead Optimus and I will be right behind you."

My mother nodded and took off. Megatron sighed and followed after her. I could tell that it was hard for him to let me go, but he knew I wouldn't choose him. He had to understand that even if I had wanted him it would have been a forbiden love, and I could have never betrayed the Autobots like that; and sure as pit he would never leave the Decepticons.

Both Optimus and I stood there looking into each others optics, his hand cupped my cheek plate with my hand cupping his. Neither wanted to lose each other in the battle, though we,knew we just might; we embraced each other fotlr hopefulley not the last time.

"I love you Crastla. No matter what happens. . . -"

He pulled me up to him with one arm around my waist and the other still cupping my cheek plate. Still holding onto me he pulled me up so that or faces were only a few human inches away.

"-and nothing will ever change that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned forward and kissed me. It was a deep, passionate kiss that neither of us broke apart from it.

After a few more seconds we broke apart. Neither of us taking our optics off each other.

"You ready for this?"

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss and both of us took off ready to fight.


	17. The Battle Rages On

**Here you guys go chapter flames k? Read review and if problems pm me. Thanks and enjoy.**

Optimus's POV

I had never thought that Megatron and I would be fighting side by side again. It had been many years since the last time we had fought together, and though it was only to stop Sentinel I understood that he still had good inside of him.

"Are you ready for this Prime?"

I looked to my right at Megatron, nodding to answer his question. I knew that if something went wrong, or Sentinel figured out what was going on before Megatron and myself had the chance to attack; Crastla could be offlined and the plan would be over before it started.

"Are you?"

He nodded as well. So far so good. We had found a place to wait on top of one of the small buildings in downtwon Chicago only a few clicks away from Sentinels location, but we were far enough away that he didn't pick us up on his scanners.

"Everyone is in position, now we wait for Kuna's signal."

_Crastla's POV_

This was it. I was only a click away from him, and by now he could pick me up on his scanners. I drove in my vehicle mode until I had him on my radar, then transformed.

I closed my optics for a second taking a moment to step into his sight. I could tell, he knew I was near. I stepped forward, standing tall and proud.

"Crastla."

I knew what I had to do. Without a second thought a fell to one knee and lowered my head. If I had planned this right Kuna would destroy the main pillar and before he knew it Optimus and Megatron would attack him, stopping the invasion and saving Earth.

"I was a fool, I beg for your forgiveness father. I now realize that this is my one and only true path. I have always been choosen to be a Decepticon."

I could here the click of his weapon; he was pointing it at my left shoulder frame, ready to shoot if I tried anything. He figured it was a trap but he was not possitive of it, seeing as I was now bowing before him. All I could do is hope that he was buying it.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

I looked up at him, looking at him with as much fake compasion as I could.

"I see the truth of the Decepticons. The humans shall bow in fear to us or die were they stand. This is and forever will be the new Cybertron."

I saw him set his weapons aside, a evil smile appeared from his lips as he nodded at me to stand. He belived me, but was still watching my movements.

"How did u recover so fast?"

I stood up looking at him in the optics.

"Knock-out **{I think right?}**made sure that I would be able to fight again. He is a good medic."

As if on que three white flares shoot up into the sky. Kuna,had destroyed the bridge, the signal she was sending for Optimus and Megatron. I had a split second to move and signal them.

"NOW!"

My father turned on his heels as he saw the flares, and he figured out it was a trick.

"YOU!"

He turned sharply, faster then I thought he would. I had barley gotten in a defences stance before he grabbed me by the neck. This time almost crushing my cooling vents.

"You have made a mistake my daughter.-"

He lifted me off the ground and threw me into one of the many buildings that surrounded us. I winced in pain; not only did that hurt like pit but as soon as I hit the ground a large amount of the steel, metal, glass and stone pinned me too the ground.

'Oh scrap. This can't get any fraggin' worse.'

Trying to get free, I tryed to push and throw the larger chucks off of me but I was pinned. Not avle to move so much as a human inch. I panicked showing my fear for once, I knew that unless Optimus got here in the next few seconds I would be offlined.

"-and this time you will be one with the All-Spark."

I could hear his weapons prepare to fire. I closed my optics knowing that this was the end, that it was over for me and I would soon be one with the All-Spark. My life didn't flash be fore my optics like they said it would; there was only one thing running through my mind at that moment.

'Optimus Prime. I love you."

**To be ****continued...**

**Ya I no short but ohhhhhh snap. Anyways plz read and review. No flames K? **


	18. Choices

**Whoa wow I'm really starting to get sad. I'm almost done with this story, though I'm goung to make them awdome. This chapter is going to be longer, and yes Kuna has always and forever will hate Megatron. Wouldn't you hate the guy who tryed to kill you and your kids? Hmmmmmm? Ok I am done ranting. Enjoy. Please read and review, and ya ya grammar and crap is not the best just ignore it ok. Any enjoy. **

Crastla's POV:

was only one thing running through my mind at that moment.

'Optimus Prime. I love you.'

His guns were all charged and loaded. It never came.

Just as he was about to kill me off I heared the at first distant then all of a sudden I saw my mate lunge and pin my evil father to the ground.

"Lay a hand on her again I dare you!"

Sentinel quickly kicked him off and threw him to the now uneven ground. I could tell that he hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of him. Sentinel now stood on his feet and standing over my beloved mate. Where the fraging pit was Megatron?

"You are just as much a fool as Crastla, Optimus. Now you will become one with the All-Spark and join the rest of the Primes in pit."

I tried this time to free myself almost panicking, but it was still no use. I was pinned. I watched in horror as my own father aimed at his spark chamber.

Sentinel's wespons were charged and ready. With all the power I had, I continued to try and free myself, but again it was futal.

"OPTIMUS!"

As if on que Stelix lunged, and threw Sentinel off of Optimus. I never saw him coming, and I was in utter shock at the amount of force that he was throwing at Sentinel. It was everything he had and then some. Stelix was throwing powerful punches, shots and charges at him trying to weaken him and get him away from us. Megatron wasn't far behind him. As soon as he saw Optimus he helped him up. Which even surprised me.

"You alright Prime?"

"A few clicks sooner would have been nice."

Megatron chuckled. Both looked at me running to get the massive pile off of me, they threw off large pieces of rock and steal before I had manged to even speak.

"Stop! I'm fine!"

Stelix couldn't handle my father alone, and I would be fine. Both looked at me in protest.

"Crastla were not just going. . .-"

"No, I'll be fine go."

Both looked ensure. I looked to my right at the sound of heavy footsteps and saw my mother appear from behind them. Energon ran down very small openings in her body. I could also see many dents, scraps and chips on her. She wasn't a fighter.

"Stelix can't fight him alone Prime. He needs both of you to beat Sentinel. I'll take care of Crastla."

Megatron glared at her, and being my mother she glared right back at him. She had alwats,seen evil in him, but she never showed it until the war began.

"Make your self useful Megatron."

He snarled and took off, leaving only the three of us there. I focused my attention to my mate.I was worried that Sentinel had hurt him. He smiled at me as if to say that he was ok before following Megatron.

_Kuna's POV_

_I quickly started to remove large peices of the ruble. After removing most of it she was able to get out. I could feel my body screaming in protest to relax, and stop fighting but I ignored it. I focused on my daughter, praying to Primus that she was not hurt; because if Sentinel had hurt her again I would rip out his spark and beat him to death. She was still my little girl, and even though she was grown up and fighting in wars, I would still forever and always care, protect and love her and Stelix._

_"Crastla? Are you alright?"_

_"Never better. Scared the pit out of me."_

_I helped her up and hugged her. She reminded me so much of myself, in so many was._

_"Hey mom. You can let go now."_

_I looked down at her and smiled, and let go of her._

_"You know we can't leave them to fight that glitch alone right?"_

_I smiled down at her. I knew that I was not the fighting warrior like Prime, Megatron or Crastla. I was a medic, not a fighter._

_"You no that I am not a fighter, but I have faith in all of you. Even that monster Megatron, in this task. You are strong, brave and I know you'll put that glitch in his place."_

_I handed her one of last viles of the healing formula. She gave me a look of confusion. I knew that Optimus or Stelix would get injured, I could care less about Megatron. He could get offlined for all I care. That no good, good gor nothing chunck of scrap_

_"You need it more than I."_

_She__smiled__and__hugged__me__again.__As__she__let__go__I__could__feel__my__spark__hurt.__I__would__never__let__her__go,__no__matter__what__happened_.

Optimus's POV:

When Megatron and myself arrived Stelix was fighting as hard as he could, but he wasn't doing well. Energon stained the corner of his mouth and many small cuts and scraps, as well Sentinel blocking most of his throws.

I was the first to take action, jumping onto Sentinel's back frame and trying to hurt him as much as possible. He quickly threw me off and made a run for it . . .

To be continued . . . .


	19. His protecter

**Ok so I kinda lied and this awsome idea came into my head so after this chap there will be two more, and your all gonna flip at the last chapter. Anyways read and review**

Optimus' POV:

Sentinel made a run for but both Megatron and myself were quickly behind him. Transforming I lunged and tackled him pinning him to the ground.

I could feel the rage inside me, all this time he had been the enemy all this time because of him we lost hundreds of thousands of countless 'Bots. Because of him, my love was nearly killed. No more. I would not allow him to get away with this.

"You crossed a very thin line. You can destroy Cybertron, join the Decepticons, enslave Earth but when you attack the ones close. That is were is were I draw the finale line."

He smiled evilly at me and threw me off him. I knew that to offline him, even if it ment that I would become one with the All-Spark myself.

We began throwing powerful punches and charges at each other. Though I managed to get lucky punches at him he had done more dage to me than to him.

Energon was leaking from my parts of me but I ingnored the pain, even though my circuts were screaming from both pain and the loss of Energon.

Sentinel could see how injured that I was and took it to his advantage. Before I realised he had stabbed directly just below the spark chamber. I fell to my knees a hand over my wound trying to stop the Energon from spilling but it wasn't working.

"A fine Decepticon you would have made Optimus."

I looked at him in the optics, I would not give him the plesure of showing him how much pain I was really in.

"I choose my side."

Megatron instantly charged from behind and jumped onto his back frame. Sentinel shot at him but he missed. The t we o wrestled trying to rip each other apart.

"I am the only one who will offline Optimus Prime!"

I could hear him snarl as he spoke. He quickly jumped off of him his weapons blazing.

"Well. I see were you stand Megatron."

He snarled at him. Megatron was not the one to be mocked. Megatron throw nore pynches at him and Sentinel avoided them.

Both were struggling to over throw the other, even though Sentinel was bigger Megatron's hatred was giving him strength to keep fighting.

I manged to load my Iaon Blaster and aimed it at Sentinel.

"Say hello to Unicron in pit for me."

With that I instantley took aim shot him point blank in the spark chamber offlining him instantly.

Crastla's POV

I ran over to Stelix who was damn near passing out on me. I wrapped my arm under his shoulder and arm and helped my older brother.

"Thanks sis."

I smiled and lightley punched his good shoulder playfully.

"That was a pretty bold stunt you pulled."

He chuckled though his optics quickly darted behind me. They were beyond focused. I could see my father lying offlined and Megtron standing in betwee. him and my mate who was bleeding Energon like mad.

Even though they were far away I could still make them out. I looked to Stelix who was still weak.

"Stay here."

He shot me a look.

" Are you out of you fragin' mind Crastla? Since when did you start telling me what to do. Your my LITTLE sister and your going after Megatron. I don't think so. My job is to protect you, not let you go get yourself killed."

I looked down at him. I knew that he cared about me and was _very_ protective of me but he had to understand now that Sentinel was dead and I knew that Megatron was now going after mt mate.

"Stelix, Optimus is injured and there is no doubt in my mind that Megatron will offline him. Your injured the longer we arque the less chance my mate lives I'll be damned if I watched him die right before my optics."

Stelix nodded he knew how much that I loved him.

"Alright go."

I smiled and took off to protect my mate.

Stelix's POV

I watched as my little sister take off towards them. I was to weak to fight, but that didn't mean I couldn't do anything.

I opened the Comm-link.

"We need reinforcements Optimus Prime and Carstla are about to become scrap by Megatron ASAP."

"Were on our way Stelix."

I sighed in relif when I heard Ironhides voice.

I could only hope they get there in time.

Crastla's POV

I transformed into my vechile mode and raced torwards my mate I had only seconds to save him and Megatron was only feet from him.

I reached them and transformed and kneeled over my spark-mate just as Megatron was about to shoot. Both looked shooked to see me though he did not shoot while I was over him.

"Stand aside Crastla!"

I growled at him still using myself to protect him. I wasn't about to watch the love of my life die.

"Make me. You want offline him so badly, you'll have to get threw me first."

I glared at him my weapons niw pointed at him. He took a challenging step forward torwards us. I had to do something quick I could feel Optimus' spark activity decreasing by the minute; not to mention he was unconsious.

"You do realize that I will not kill you Carastla, Now stand aside!"

I did not speak, I just continued to sheild him from Optimus.

"MEGATRON!"

Instantley it seemed like a hundred fellow Autobots appeared weapons aimed on Megatron. Thank Primus for Stelix.

"Lay a hand on them I dare you!"

I looked beside me to see Stelix standing by us. Megatron glared at him. Even if he wanted to Megatron was surrounded and out numbered. His optics darted at me staring at me. There was so much pain and anger even for him I felt bad, he was once my best friend and to now call him the enemy; it broke part of me inside. But I had to remember what he had done. He had killed my mate, destroyed Cybertron, killed hundreds of innocent Autobots and humans and now he looked at me as if it never even happened.

"Your out numbered Megatron. Either you leave or we attack."

He snarled and aimed his weapons at me. By doing this every single other 'Bot aimed at him even my brother who- if he wasn't about to collapse would have attacked him for just thinking about laying a hand on me.

"Make your move you son of a glitch."

Megatron snarled at Stelix's comment. Though as if my words had gotten threw to him, Megatron lowered his weapons.

"I won't give up."

I sighed and watched as he took off to Primus knows where.

Coming back into reality I shook out of my thoughts and focused on Optimus. I turned my body and held his head on my lap. I couldn't feel a sparkbeat anymore.

"RACHET!"

**Huh? What you think ya ya I no I can do better dnt go there or about my grammer or spelling ok ive been doing the last like 5 chapters from an android ok. Ok so anyways you see that button that says review, ya you should click it.**


	20. The Question

**Thanks to everybody for reviewing like seriously not one review for the last chapter.? WTF over a thousand views and not a single review. Oh well wateves. And for the 3 ppl that just PM'd me yes he does live and pops the question. Spoilers lol.**

Crastla's POV:

Rachet ran over and kneeled over Optimus trying to reactivate his spark. I held his helm in my hands. I handed Rachet the serem that my mother had given me to him.

"Come on! Come on! Optimus snap it!"

I along with most of the other femme's were trying to fight back bursting into tears, but along me they had their mates comferting them. Mine was lying here, on the ground. Dying.

He worked fast and managed to stop the Energon and seal the wound, but he still remained offline.

Rachet countied to reactivate it but he knew there was nothing left. He was gone.

"I'm sorry Crastla."

Rachet stood up leaving me with my mate. I leaned over him not carrying who saw me cry. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him praying that this was all just a nightmare and that I would wake up in the arms of my mech.

I wasn't going to belivehe was gone, not now. Norlt from a 'Cons hand.

"Optimus! I know your still alive! Please you can't die, we need you! I need you! I love you, please!"

Nothing.

I leaned over him and sobbed. I didn't care what anyone thought at that moment all I knew was that my mate, my best friend was gone.

"Carastla?"

I let go of him instaley half excepting to see a ghost, but instead I saw his optics glowing ever so softly.

"Optimus?"

Rachet, Stelix, Ironhide, Bumble-Bee, Tarsa Rider, Byola and my mother apeared next to me.

I looked at him to see his optics looking back at me. I instanley wrapped my arms around him. At first he was a bit shocked and confused but after a moment he returned the favor. I let go of him and Rachet ran over to us and helped him up.

Rachet let go seeing that he was standing ok. Though I remained.

He wrapped an arm around me.

"Prime I don't think you'll get a better chance to ask her than now."

I looked over my shoulder, and looked at Ironhide. He just smiled at me, his arm wrapped around Byola. I looked back at my mate who was smiling at me. He grasped my hands with his. One of the soldiers must have figured out what was going on because he screamed 'Get on one knee Optimus'. He followed and got on one knee, it was then that I figured out what was going on. My optics widened and tears of joy flooded my eyes.

"Crastla. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Itook his hand and pulled him up from the ground.

"Yes. . .yes."

I hugged him deepley and yet another person, most likly Lennox.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE KISS HER!"

Both of us chuckled and we both kissed each other. And eruption of cheer and hollars erupted from both the 'Bots and the soldiers.

He smiled at me and wrapped a arm around my waist as we both looked out onto the horizon.


	21. The wedding

***starts crying* I 8an't beliv that this is the last time I'll be writing a chapter for this story.:( Oh well than lets make it count. I'd like to thank**

**FlamingBitch1408.**

**Dark Madien95. **

**& Jinxed just in time and Autobotally45 thank you and everyone else for you support.**

Carly quickly ran into the room and closed the door behind her. She was out of breath all the bridesmaides were, but it was so worth it. She, Byola, Tarsa, Crastla, Sam, Morgan, Bumble-bee, Lennox- to her surprise and Optimus had been planning this day since a week after the battle in Chicago. That was a year ago. They had besided to dobit Earth style, since it was kind of like the same thing on Cybertron but they called it Spark-mating.

The Government was very generous in paying for everything, including Crastla's dress, music, food. Everything.

She snapped out of her thoughts and ran to Carstla who was in her halo form. The rest of the bridesmaids (Tarsa, Byola and Morgan) put the finishing touches on Crastla. She gave Morgan the finishing touch for her which was a small hair clip.

Morgan placed it in her hair and all four of them stepped back and looked at her. She looked amazing.

"You look beautiful Crastla."

"I agree."

All four bridesmaids turned and saw Optimus standing just inside the door.

All four them knew it was bad luck to see the bride before it was time.

"Optimus."

He knew as well but shrugged it off and walked over to Crastla and kissed her, right before the bridesmaids threw him out.

"See you at the alter love."

She smiled at him and the door clised behind him.

"Do guys not know that it's bad luck to see the bride before its time."

Carly chuckled at Morgan's comment as did Tarsa and Byola.

"Carly its time."

She smiled as Lennox stuck his head in the door with Stelix right behind him. The bridesmaides walked out the door and followed Lennox. Stelix was the on who was going to give Crastla away. He smiled when he saw his little sister. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but hurt inside. This was his little sister, to know that she was as the Earthlings called it 'married' was hard for him.

"You ready Crastla?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"Yes. Are you?"

He smiled and sighed. It was finally starting to sink in to him and he had to accept that this is what she wanted.

"Of course. My lil' sister is all grown up."

She smiled at him and he began to walk her down.

Optimus stood infront of the alter. Rachet being his best man along with Ironhide Bumble-bee, and Sam.

All four of them gaped at Crastla as Stelix walked her down the ile.

"She is beautiful Optimus."

Optimus smiled even more at the words his medic spoke.

Shd arrived and stood next to her mate. She could only help but smile as they both took each others hands.

"Do you Optimus Prime take this beautiful woman to be your lawful wedded wife. Do you promise to protect her with everything in your power. To care and love her for sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"

Optimus at the beautiful girl standing infront of her.

"I do."

The minister smiled and nodded before looking at Carstla.

"-And do you, Crastla take this man to be you lawful wedded husband. Do you promise to protect her with everything in your power. To care and love him for sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

"I do."

The priest smiled at both of them. Closing what the humans called a bible.

"Than by the power invested in me, I know declare you spark-mates.-

He turned his attention to Optimus.

"You may kiss your bride."

Optimus pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She responded by wrapping her arms around him as cheers eruoted from the crowd.

He hadn't left her side, not unless one was dragged away by another senater or president or king or ambassador or someone else congratulating them.

Finally the D.J annouced the song dedicated to the both of them.

Both smiled as they slowly started to dance.

_I see the questions in your eyes. I know what's weighin' on your mind. But you can be sure I know my part._

"I love you Crastla"

She leaned her heaed on his shoulder. Enjoying the moment. For years she had dreamed of her Spark-mate and her, and now it came true.

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears. And though I'll make mistakes. I'll never break your heart._

"I love you too, Optimus."

_I swear._

_By the moon and the stars in the sky. I'll be there. I swear. Like a shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse. Till death do us part, I'll love you with every beat of my heart._

_I swear I'll give you everything I can. I'll build your dreams with these two hands. _

_We'll hang some memories on the wall._

_And when there's silver in your hair. Won't have to ask if I still care. 'Cause as time turns the love won't age at all._

_I swear. _

_By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear. Like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there. For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear I swear By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear Like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear I swear._

_"_Lets hear it for Optimus and Crastla!"

_Another eruption of cheers came from the crowd and both for the first time in Ieons felt total happiness._


End file.
